


A is for Asphyxiation

by galaxyblueflame



Series: Kink/fetish alphabet [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, If You Squint - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, but they love eachother, its said like once, just porn tbh, kind of, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Jack wants to incorporate some strangling into his and rhys' fun timeHonestly, Jack just wants to choke rhys while they're doing it, and rhys is surprisingly really into it.





	A is for Asphyxiation

-=+=- Jack -=+=-

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I ask hesitantly, letting my fingers ghost over his neck. Rhys shuttered under me, looking up to me with glistening eyes.

"God yes" He practically moaned out, sending sparks right down to my southern regions. Slowly, I wrap my fingers around his pretty pale neck, loving the little gasp he lets out.

"You look so beautiful like this baby" I pant, eyes glazing over. I watch at the little tears that gather in his eyes, seeing his cock twitch. I chuckle, looking down at it. "Aren't you such a dirty slut, getting so turned on from getting strangled!" I emphasize my point by squeezing tighter. He gasps, grinding up. I groan, feeling him squeeze around me. I slowly pull out, slamming harshly into him. "You're so greedy, your hole sucking me in needlingly. Rhys whimpered, letting out a choked moan. Leaning down, I hungrily kiss him. I bite on his lip, knowing he loved the slight pain. My hands ease up, letting Rhys gasp for air. "You're doing so well baby" I mumble, brushing his hair out of his face.

"You can squeeze harder, I'm not glass." Rhys pants "You know I love it rough, or is it that you aren't capable of it?" At his taunt, I growl. I press down harshly on his throat, making him gag. As I press him down, I thrust harshly into him. Broken moans come from him, face reddening. When Rhys goes to grab his cock, I slap his hand away, smirking.

"Oh no cupcake, you're going to cum untouched." Rhys twitched at the thought, groaning. "You slut" I chuckle breathlessly at his reaction, groaning as his hole clutches around me. I slam into his special spot relentlessly. Knowing he was close, I put more pressure on his neck. I rock into him faster, groaning. "Shit princess, you feel so good! Doing such a good job for daddy!" Leaning in, I attach my lips to shoulder. I bite down harshly, my hips stuttering as I release into him. Rhys quickly follows behind, as I release my hold on his neck. Laying there, we try and catch our breath. I look over to his neck, admiring the bright red marks on them. "Those are gonna bruise so prettily baby." I sigh contently, kissing them gently.

"Jack, you did not leave marks!" Rhys yelped, eyes widening.

"Your'e the one that wanted it to be harder! What did you expect?" I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Jack!! I was drugged with horniness, I wasn't thinking! Fuck, I'm screwed!!" Rhys groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"Correction, you were screwed. By me." He rolled his eyes, lightly hitting me.

"No, it's not funny! We're meeting my parents tomorrow!" My eyes widen.

"Shit!"

"No duh! Great, now I'm going to have to wear a scarf in the middle of summer!" Rhys sighs, cuddling into my chest.

"Awe baby, don't worry about it, we'll figure something out." I say, playing with his hair, making him sigh contently.

"I hate you." He mutters quietly, yawning softly.

"I love you too" I chuckle, kissing the top of his head. He grumbles, too tired to respond. I wrap my arms around him tightly, soon drifting off to sleep.


End file.
